Character Idea/Ar's Pilot
'''Pilot '''is a fan-made character in head soccer. He is a 5 stars opponent in arcade. He is a Non-Country character. he is created by RemyMovies. He was added in AR Update with Algeria and Hawaii. Playing Style Pilot plays offensively. He tries to take the ball before you. Appearance He has brown hair; a beard that is starting to grow up, and brown eyes. He also smiles and has pink cheeks. Power Button Effect Pilot doesn't seem to change his physical appearance when his power activates. However, he is seen with a pilot Hat, angry facial expression, and creepy smile. When the button activates, Pilot will spin like a tornado and can push the opponent back to his goal. He will throw a small plane every 3s that need to be dodged if you don't want to be dizzy in your goal cage. Power Shots Air Shot (Airplane Shot) As he gets the ball, Pilot will jump in the air, out of the screen, and then will be seen coming back flying a commercial plane, crashing towards his opponent goal. Also two other small planes will come in front of him, and also contains a ball. His trajectory will make it hard for you to counter it. If you block it, a big sized ball will appear and Pilot will have around 4 seconds to score. If the cutscene appears, 3 small planes will come in front of the big plane, making it even harder for you to block the attack. Ground Shot (Warplane Shot) When Pilot gets the ball, he jumps again to get in a plane. The plane will leave some sort of explosives on the field, and then will shoot one that contains the ball. This attack is easy to stop if you don't get touched by the explosives knocking you back in your goal. With the cutscene, he will drop a second wave of explosives. Counter Attack (Dashing Plane Shot) Pilot has a basic counter attack. He will jump on a smaller plane that will dash into you. If blocked, you will be smashed out of the stadium, and the ball will usually go towards your goal, giving Pilot the easy chance to score. Gallery PilotAirShot.jpg|Pilot's Air Shot PilotGroundShot.jpg|Pilot's Ground Shot PilotCounter.jpg|Pilot's Counter Attack PilotCutscene.jpg|Pilot's Cutscene ShieldCostume.png|Pilot's Costume Costume Pilot wears the Shield Costume, doubling his defensive size and block some power shots. * Speed: +3 * Kick: +0 * Jump: +3 * Dash: +0 * Power: +6 Unlock Requirement Clear Fight Mode with at least 10 perfects or pay 7,900,000 points. Perfects in bonus mini games counts. Tips and Tricks To unlock him, Use an efficient character in Fight Mode, Like Hong Kong, India, Hungary, Ecuador, or any character that can easily knock your opponent really fast. (Also Perfects in bonus games counts) His air shot is pretty complicated to counter since the ball goes at the real top of your goal to still score. However, if you have a pet, you can jump on it, and it will help you block all the balls, and/or counter attack. His ground shot is quite harder to block since Pilot releases the real ball at the middle of the explosions, meaning you shouldn't go in the middle so fast, or you'll be knocked down in your goal. Trivia * He is the first character created by RemyMovies. This means that he is the most updated character and will be the first one to have modifications if all my ideas need one. * He is the 13th Non-Country Character in the game. * In Fight Mode, he appears next to France, meaning that he could be a French Pilot. * He was added with Algeria and Hawaii in AR Update. * He is the first Non-Country Character that appears before a real country in an update. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:RemyMovies